The Fears That Do Come True
by Katie Van Helsing
Summary: This is based off of a Dream I had a few nights ago and it was so vivid I had to write it down. This is possably the darkest story I have ever writen.


**THE FEARS THAT DO COME TRUE.**

A/N: I own nothing, but everyone knows that. lol. :) Except for myself.

I knew something was up. How could no one see what was going on? Was I really the only person who could see the danger this school was in? I must be... Oh God, why me? Why could only I see the darkness and the danger?

The whole school was infested with Dracula's servants now and no one seemed to care. They walked about as though they owned the place, causing trouble for other students such as kicking their books or tripping them... but because the other students didn't see them, those goons got away with anything! But they mocked me, as though they knew I could see them. Though I wore holy water around my neck each day, they sniffed at my neck, tugged at my hair and jabbed at my skin.

My school... my home, my wonderful school... was now his castle and his domain. Full of evil that only I could see. Oh how I wished I could be rid of this pain... The dark aura filled with school, making everything slow and dark. But all the others never noticed. They just thought it was the stress and homework.

I knew what it was... and I was the threat...

I remember seeing him the first day he entered the school. It was a dark and horribly rainy day. I had come in with my hat soaking yet and my books tucked under my arm. I wore jeans and a turtleneck that day. I saw him first.

He was waiting outside the office. His hair pulled back in a pony tail, his clothes dark and regal, and his cloak untouched by the rain. He looked at me staring at him and gave me a smile. Not a very nice smile, but a smile all the less. He lifted a hand and motioned for me to come closer. I moved as though he was making me move, but stopped when I got to close to him.

"Greetings my child." He said, his accent heavy, but his english was perfect. As though he had spoken it all his life.

"Hello." I said "Who are you?"

"I shall be the replacement teacher for your history teacher, my dear." I looked up at him. "I am afraid he has fallen ill and needs someone to take over his job for a while."

"Mr. Tynan?" I asked, "He never gets ill. Will he be okay?"

The man gave a gentle smile and reached out to stroke my cheek, "What a pretty child you are." He whispered, completely ignoring my question, "I have a feeling you and I shall be very close acquaintances in no time at all."

I gulped, "Maybe." I said and looked at the clock. I would soon be late for first period, "I must go."

"Wait a moment." He said, "What is your name?"

"Kathryn... but my friends call me Katie. I'm in the theater department."

"Ah." He whispered, ""Pure". Like the great Saint Catherine."

"Yes." I told him, "But I don't know how alike she and I are."

The man laughed, "Beautiful, she was. A Saint and pure soul. Caring for the sickly and strengthening the weak. A great Emperor fell in love with her. When the emperor tried to force her renounce her religion, she refused and was tortured till pure milk flowed from her bosom. When the Emperor asked her to marry him, she refused and was killed for it. You seem like one who would follow in her footsteps."

I stared at him for a moment and nodded, "Yes... I would."

He seemed glad to hear this and I swore his eyes began to glow, "You would die for your beliefs?" He whispered.

"Yes." I told him, "But there is something else I would die for to." I said.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"Love. I love a man more than can be spoken in words or song. And if I was forced to marry another, I would die." I spoke these words from my soul.

"And what is that man's name?" he asked, as though ordering me to tell him.

"His name... is Gabriel Van Helsing." I whispered and walked off to class, hoping I would never see him again.

What a fool I was.

He said had come in to take over for Mr. Tynan, the history teacher who had fallen ill and needed a replacement. I thought it was a lie. But it wasn't. When I saw him in class, I couldn't believe it! It's a bad dream. I told myself, just bad dream. But it wasn't.

The Headmistress and other teachers were so impressed by his so called 'records' that they gave him the job on the spot. I was so confused, how could they not see it was him? I tried to talk to them about it, but they shoved it aside as though it were nothing. Telling me I needed to calm down and that this man would make a lovely teacher.

No Kidding.

His lessons were, to say the least, astounding. He had seen the changes of time and spoke as though history had once belonged to him. Everyone was in awe at his stories and how they cam to life at his very breath. His battle scenes were like nothing anyone had ever heard.

"It's almost like he saw it." One girl whispered. I challenged this.

"Sir?" I raised my hand, "Such description can only be found in the mind of one who has experienced war for themselves."

He smiled and let out a small laugh, "That is very true, Kathryn." I hated the way he said my name. It sounded like he was tasting a fine wine on his tongue, "The greatest stories of battle have been told by those who have experienced it themselves. Like those who have seen sprits beyond their realm. Perhaps you have experienced this as well, Kathryn, hmmm?"

Everyone turned to look at me as I struggled to think of something. I wanted more than anything to say something to contradict this... but nothing came to my mouth. I shook my head.

"No sir." I didn't speak again that class.

Everyone loved his stories... except me. I knew why history was so clear to him. He was history! And he would be forever history unless someone stopped him.

It became obvious to everyone that I did not like this man at all. Whenever he smiled at me, I turned my head away from him, to look out the window or stare at a test question. While many of the female students clambered for his attention and advice, many of the male students' grades were improved by his tutoring. I stayed far away from him. I never once accepted his offer for tutoring. He knew my grades were high in his class and he would not fail me on purpose. He didn't play like that, but even if he had, I saw no good in this man. I heard his dark laugh and saw he had no heart. Many times, students asked me what I held against him. I said nothing, but knew it was all a lie.

Soon, strange things began to happen.

Every day he was there, the day was dark and stormy. So dark in fact... some people saw it as night itself. It became so dark; people thought it was a sign of the apocalypse. I shook my head at this, hoping it was all in my mind... but it wasn't. One afternoon, I saw a Dwerger walking down the halls of the school. I ran to my friends and pointed it out... but they saw nothing! I tried many times to convince them of what I was seeing, but none of them could even catch a glimpse of what I was saying. I didn't know what to do. Even acting classes failed to cheer me up. I tried to smile and look happy, but this horrible feeling of dread filled me from head to toe.

I started to get sick with fear. Everyday my face grew pale and worn. My teachers and friends began to worry if something was wrong, but I said no. I said everything was just fine. Then, HE got involved.

"Perhaps she needs bed rest." He said in a soothing voice, "You have been looking quite pale, my dear."

I assured them that I would be okay and tried to continue with class. Halfway through the day I began to shiver and a fever appeared out of the blue. I was sent home for a few days. All that time, I dreamed of a world ruled by Dracula. Humans forced to be slaves and Werewolves whipping the weak. Dracula laughed at the human suffering. And when the nightmare climaxed... I woke in cold sweat.

I saw myself before Dracula, neck exposed and tilted, ready to be bitten... and Van Helsing... my beloved Van Helsing tied to a pole. His body torn and scared and his blood flowing into the goblets of the vampires below. I screamed for him... but my voice had vanished. I would always wake up sobbing in fear.

On the day I got back to school, his spell was getting stronger and stronger. The walls themselves had turned dark and stone like. I knew we were all in danger. This had to stop. I heard noise coming from a room nearby and I crept in. I hid behind a desk and gasped! In that room... thousands of pygmy bat pods hung as far as the eye could see. I could feel myself wanting to be sick again, but held it back. I heard a moan and looked to see something I hope I would never see again. I saw Prince Velkin himself strapped to a table, struggling with all his might! Dracula watched him struggle under the restraints, finally coming over him.

"Hush, little prince." He whispered in a soothing voice, "Soon, you will fall victim to sleep and no pain shall cross you then."

I watched in horror as he rubbed his hands together and an electric shock filled the Prince's body. I ran from the room, down the stairs and avoided to skeletons trying to catch my attention.

Angie, the new French student, was sitting with a group of friends outside, eating her lunch in peace. She was a very pretty young woman and we had been friends on the internet even before she came to our school. But her artistic talent had placed her here and for that I was very grateful. I ran over to the table and tapped on her shoulder.

"Ma amie?" She asked gently, wondering what had spooked me so. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side, away from her friends.

"I saw him!"

"What?" She asked, in fear. I knew that she was bothered by Dracula's minions too. I had seen the look in her eyes whenever he was near or his slaves were near. She could see them too. Everyone, even the teachers seemed to be blinded by them, but we, we could see them as clear as day.

Angie had been pray to Dracula's attempts to coax her over to his side, but she took no notice of them and continued with her school work as though it were nothing. Soon, I saw her fall pray to his orders of constant pestering by his minions all throughout his classes. They taunted her and pulled at her hair and skin. Dracula just kept sending her warm smiles. Finally, one day, I couldn't take it anymore and screamed.

"BACK OFF!"

The whole class turned to me as if I were insane. Dracula stared at me as if I were going to whip out a sliver stake and kill him. I ripped off my opal cross and placed it around Angie's neck for protection. I whispered a silent prayer to protect her and went back to my seat. Though his servants backed away, Dracula was able to see my error. Now I had no protection. I suffered through torture that only I could hear and see for the rest of the day.

His power was growing stronger before my eyes. Once, I even saw the poor Frankenstein monster captured and tortured on the ground, Dracula standing above him, laughing like a man who just brought back his kill from an animal hunt. He and I suddenly made eye contact and he smiled at me, floating over to speak.

"You seem disturbed, my child." He touched my chin, "What makes you shutter so?" He acted as though I could not see the scene before me. Enough of this!

"You do!" I spat and shoved his hand away, "Don't think I can't see what you're doing because I can! The other teachers and students might be blind to you, but I can see it!"

The Count laughed, "Pretty child, I mean you no harm. Come," He took my hand, "don't be frightened."

"Get away from me!" I cried and pulled away, running down the stairs as the

Dwergi snapped at me and tried to trip me. I ran out of the school and to the church next door. I ran through the doors, up to the alter and sobbed. My beloved home was now controlled by a monster.

Angie's lips began to quiver. She couldn't hold back that she could see him anymore. She and I were the only ones who could do anything.

"Oh My God!" Angie whispered in fright, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." I whispered, "But we have to stop him soon. The more he thinks we are too frightened to make a move, the more power he will put over this school.

I was right. Everyone was falling under the Count's spell. His lessons were the most popular of the day and almost everyone was blind to the creatures that walked about the school doing heaven knows what. Angie and I were the only ones who could see them.

We spent most of our time together in class and after school, talking about what could be done and how we could get close to him without drawing attention to ourselves. That would be the hardest part since everyone already knew our feelings for the man who had caused such a great deal of commotion through the school.

One night, I invited Angie to sleep over at my house, after hearing that Dracula was holding some sort of meeting at the church Saturday evening.

"But I thought vampires couldn't enter churches." Angie asked as she placed her bag on the ground and sat down on my bed.

"They can." I told her, "They just can't touch anything holy or blessed.

Basically they just have to remain standing on the floor the whole time"

Neither of us laughed at that joke.

"He's doing something," I mused aloud "... something to the school. The dark aura, it's sending off bad vibes."

"But no one has been affected by them." Angie said gently, "At least none that

I have seen.

"Not physically... mentally." I sighed. "I think he's either trying to kill them, or make them serve him."

"Why? Why? What's so special about this school? Why this school and why these students."

I shook my head, "I don't know... but this school means everything to..." I stopped and looked at Angie. I horrible flash of consciousness read I shook my head in shame.

"Oh God... it's me."

"What?"

"It's me; he's killing them to get to me."

"Why?" Angie looked at me as though I was insane. "Why does he want you?"

I shook my head and went to my closet and pulled out a small box. Angie looked at me as though she knew what I was thinking. She knew I felt scared, as though I knew the end was near. I opened the box and took out a wolf fang. I had it ever since I was a child. I had found it in the park one day and took it home as a treasure. It was bigger than most wolf fangs and I got the feeling that it was not from a normal wolf... and it would help us.

I looked at Angie and sighed, "Go get a wooden stake from outside and tie this to it. It's gonna help."

She took the claw in her hand and went to get a wooden stake. I changed into dark paints and a turtle neck. I put on my leather vest and hat and put on my shoes. I pulled out a dark shirt and pants and set them aside until Angie came back.

"Here." I handed them to her, "You'll need them."

I left Angie to change and walked into my parents' room. Somehow, I began to see, feel and smell things I never had before. I heard my mother laugh again... and I smelled flowers from half way across the room.

At that moment, I knew after tonight... I was not going to see this room again.

We armed ourselves with whatever we could find. Garlic, sliver knives, crucifixes, whatever we could lay our hands on. We left my home at midnight and ran towards the school and the church, knowing that Dracula would soon be casting his spell. Already, I could feel the dark power overflowing the school. It had to be stopped.

Angie and I moved slowly up the steps of the church, knowing that if Dracula was in there, he had something up his sleeve. He opened the door quietly and walked in. We could see maybe four or five vampires in there talking amongst themselves.

We slipped in through the doors and hid behind the pews. I could hear them talking.

"The master will be quite pleased when the spell is complete. Once that school is out of the way, his target will have nowhere to run." One whispered.

"He knows what she will do to save them. He will have her in time."

I got a good feeling I knew who 'she' was.

Angie and I nodded to each other and we tired to move forward, in between the pews, being careful not to be noticed. It was all going well, until I touched a weaken floorboard.

And... We were surrounded.

Vampires grabbed at us as we held our own with crucifixes and stakes. I turned my head about madly, looking for a way to get out. Suddenly, one vampire lost his footing and tripped. I made no time in shoving Angie through the opening.

"RUN!" I screamed. Angie didn't move. I knew she didn't want to leave me, but I knew for the sake of the school...

"ANGIE PLEASE, RUN!" Angie looked at me with tears in her eyes, knowing it had to be done if Dracula was ever going to be put down. She turned on her heals and ran. Picking up a bowl of holy water and tossing it at the vampires chasing her. I smiled as their faces burned like paper touching acid.

The vampires turned to me in anger and were about to attack, but one vampire stepped forward, grabbing my hands and arms.

"Not this one. The master told us to bring this one to him." He grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back, tying them with a thick cord. A vampire came forward and placed a gag in my mouth as I was lead up a long winding stair case to a beautifully decorated room at the top of the church. It was covered in red silk and incredible portraits... but that was not what I was looking at.

There was Dracula; his hands clasped behind his back, a sly smile covered his lips. He held back his laugh as I was shoved to the ground, left to kneel before him.

"Very good." Dracula whispered, "You have done well Dranis. Now leave us."

The vampire bowed and left. All alone with no weapon and no means of escape, I knew I was in grave danger. I had just jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire. Dracula laughed.

"I'm impressed you figured it out, Katie. Well done. I am doubly impressed that you though you could take me on head first..." He said in a voice that said he couldn't have cared less.

I tried to speak, but the gag caught my throat. The Count smiled and approached me, his hands held my head delicately.

"This was never about your school, you know." He caressed my hair gently, I felt sick, "Of course you knew. You're a smart girl, you figured it out. I could care less about this pathetic little arts academy and its students. If I wanted an army, I would have picked any school, preferably larger than yours. No, I came here for a reason..." He walked away from me and looked out the window at the darkness that covered the sky.

"And know, here that reason is, kneeling helplessly before me." He laughed.

"Every one of your beloved friends and teachers is dying." He hissed, "Laying in the cold halls of your beloved school, half dead or dying. When my spell is complete, everyone you ever knew and loved will be the undead. Doomed to suffer in the darkness as I have for all eternity."

I looked at him with such hate that no one would have ever recognized my eyes.

"However, it does not have to end this way."

I looked up at him in the uttermost confusion.

"Your friends and teachers do not have to die. You can save them... in death."

I still did not understand. He grasped my chin again and smiled,

"I always knew you were a threat to me. Ever since I found out you loved my old friend... I knew you would never let me be. Once you are dead, I have no need to fear you. I will leave this place and all will be well again. Your school will be safe and your friends will continue their routine. Give your life up to me willingly and for friends will have nothing to fear. Chances are, no one will remember that pathetic little girl who fell in love with Gabriel Van Helsing..." He stopped, and started at me, as though my eyes had somehow grabbed a hold of his and had refused to let go. He gave another smile, "I would like to bet that you would like not to die? Wouldn't you?"

I wanted nothing more than to kill him here and now. He smirked as he could see it in my eyes.

"I shall ask you this once and only once, Kathryn..." He laughed, suddenly thinking of something, "How ironic is it then? You poor pathetic child, twisted with ideals of true love and finding the man you dream of. How often did you dream of Gabriel, my dear?"

He wrapped his arms around me, caressing my neck and skin, "How did it feel when he kissed you in your dreams." He kissed my throat, "Were his lips as skilled as mine?"

He ran his hands over my throat, admiring the softness of it. He held me tight to his chest, like the way one would hold a lover.

"Your beloved beliefs. Your beloved Van Helsing! Well, where is your God now? Where is your beloved Van Helsing?" I could feel my anger rising at this. "Your family turned their backs on you, your friends left you to my mercy, your teachers, and your own precious school left you at my hand!" He began to laugh softly in my ear as she looked at my saddened, angry figure. "I said once you were like the sweet Saint Catherine... it seems you and she were more alike than you thought! The emperor wins once again. But your story can be different than hers..." He move in front of me and removed the gag from my mouth. He gripped my chin in his hand and smiled at me.

"My dear Katie... Will you spare yourself the agony of death... and be my bride?" He smirked, "You are a beautiful one... and strong in both mind and spirit. You and I would be greater than any could imagine."

I had no words to answer his question. I spoke.

"My answers to your questions. My God is beside me, My love is beside me. And neither of them like what you have done to my school." I spit in his eye.

He released a horrid roar and struck me across the face. His long talons grasped by neck,

"So be it!" He hissed, "Think about it, Katie! You could have had and been everything you ever wanted. You would have been LOVED! I WOULD HAVE LOVED YOU!" He screamed and crushed his lips onto mine, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth just once, exploring it with passion and pleasure. He drove his mouth onto mine as though it meant his very life. He finally pulled his mouth away and allowed his fangs to grow slowly.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time. Ever since you chose Gabriel over me... five centuries ago."

My eyes widened. So... that was it. I had been the reason. I was the reason for Dracula death.

"Farewell, my love, I shall tell your friends how you wept for mercy at my feet and died like a coward. Such a pity, you would have looked so beautiful on my arm."

I closed my eyes as I felt his horrid fangs driving into my neck, ripping at the skin before him. I saw the blood dripping down my neck and staining the floor below.

Dracula swallowed hungrily off my blood. I knew then he was not going to change me. He was going to let me suffer and die. In revenge to what I must have done to him so many years ago. But even then I knew that I was in love with Gabriel… and history was doomed to repeat itself.

Suddenly, Dracula let out a horrid roar. I looked up and saw Angie above him, a sliver stake driven right into back, the werewolf's fang dripping venom into his bloodstream.

Angie had managed to escape the vampires casing her and made her way up to the top of the church. Seeing me in danger, she took no time in attacking.

Dracula dropped me and spun around, ready to kill Angie with one swipe... but the venom had already hit his bloodstream. His skin was turning ashen and black blood poured from his back. He would not have long to live.

"I might die." Dracula snapped at Angie, "But I will take your friend with me!" And with a final motion drove his clawed hand into my leg. I tried hard not to scream, but failed as the blood spilled out around me.

Angie gave one true kick and knocked Dracula away from me. She helped me to my feet and I limped towards the stairs. We would have to get out of there fast!

I limped quickly down the stairs, Angie beside me. I had just made it to the second step, when a stabling pain came through me! Angie screamed in fright.

The Count had struggled to the stairs and driven his fangs into my arm, desperate to take me with him into the afterlife. Angie would hear none of it and smacked him backwards. He let go and we struggled down the stairs, past the dying vampires and out of the church. She ran down the moisten steps, with one arm keeping me up. Finally, she laid me on the ground and turned back to the church.

Angie looked back, hearing those vampires screaming and dying. The curse would be lifted soon and all would be right with the world again.

I lay still on the cold ground, my breath becoming fainter as the warm blood pooled around my cooling body. I had to smile though. It was over. My school was safe and the sun would shine through the clouds again. Even the pain was leaving me. Perhaps there was nothing to fear in death. Angie grabbed me in her arms.

"Katie?" She whispered, "Katie, come on, don't do this. You're gonna be okay!"

I looked up at her and smiled,

"You saved my home and my friends... for that I will never forget you." I whispered.

Angie's eyes began to fill with tears,

"Hey... anyone would have done it... come on, the paramedics will be here soon, you're gonna be okay. These cuts aren't that bad." She said, trying to keep the blood from spilling out from my neck and leg. Blood covered most of her hands her hands.

I looked at her again, "Angie... that cross I gave you... please do me a favor... find Van Helsing and give that to him. Tell him I died loving him."

Angie shook her head smiling, "No. You're gonna find him! You're gonna find him and you're gonna tell him!"

"My personal belongs can go to my friends."

"Katie, stop it!"

"And my parents should know that I loved them."

"KATIE, STOP IT NOW!" Angie screamed. I looked up at her angry, sobbing face.

"You are not gonna leave me! You are not dying on me! Not here, not now! Not after what you did!" I smiled at her and touched her hand.

"I did nothing." I said, "You killed him. You saved them."

I felt my eye lids beginning to close; I didn't have much time left.

"Angie..." I whispered one last time, "Please take my body back to the school."

Angie gave a shivering nod, "I... will. But I won't have to! You're gonna be..."

I never heard the end of her sentence.

The school awoke from its fog the next morning and the teachers and students looked up to see the sun peaking over the clouds. The fog and darkness had been lifted from the school. Dracula's spell was gone at last!

The students wondered around wondering what in the world had happened to them.

Everything seemed lighter and happier than it had before. Nobody was ever sure why Dracula left or how he left without even saying good bye... but that wasn't the strangest thing they saw.

Everything stopped when Angie entered the school, her clothes and hands stained with blood, a bundle in her arms covered by a white sheet. She laid it on the floor and removed the sheet covering the body...

After what seemed to be forever, a boy stepped up. He took up the old black hat she used to wear and placed it over her face before he spoke.

"So she was right. He was a vampire after all."

End.


End file.
